Love at Second Sight
by Irrestible
Summary: Sequel to Love is Blind. Lucius is still arrogant and a secret room is revealed by a clever Ravenclaw. Read and reveiw!
1. The New Beginnings

**Love at Second Sight**

* * *

This is the SEQUEL to Love is Blind, biotches (kidding!). If you found this and don't understand it, read the story Love is Blind. Trust me, it's pretty good.

Without any further ado, reader…Here is Love at Second Sight…

* * *

What if Hermione didn't have to be blind?

What if Lucius Malfoy came back? And was pissed that he died?

* * *

On a rainy Tuesday, Hermione Granger sat in her potter study feeling around for her wand.

The funny thing about Hermione was that she was blind.

But it was not always that way; she took blindness for her son and her husband. Her husband, Ronald Billus Weasley, could see and still star-struck about it.

"Yes. I found it. Oof."

A voice from the doorway chuckled, "I could have found it for you, you know. Hermione,"

Ron was crossing the room to help her stand after she fell off her stool.

"Don't touch me Ronald. You wouldn't let me help you when you were blind so just let me do this on my own; I have to learn how to help myself."

"Like was saying, Hermione, there is someone at the fireplace for you: it's Draco and it's urgent."

Running faster than a blind woman should, Hermione slid down the banister and landing, albeit ungracefully than she should, in front of the fireplace.

"Draco? What's going on? Is Blaise finally pregnant?"

Even though she couldn't see him, Hermione could sense the testiness in his voice. "No, Hermione, my father is back from the dead and he's coming for your family."

Abruptly, the connection was broken and Hermione sat in tense silence before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Behind her, Lucius Malfoy clutched his silver cane and licked the blood off the top of it.

"My, my, Ms. Granger, you are in serious trouble." Dragging her body through the house was easier said than done

Cracking her eyes at her mysterious assailant, Hermione pushed a red button on the stair case.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the annals of Hogwarts, a powerful wizard grinned. Hermione just gave the signal for the greatest sneak attack to happen.

_Attack of the Deatheaters, revamped. Lucius Malfoy will never know it was me coming. _

* * *

Read and review, it's like caffeine for me, the writer. 


	2. Lucius and Explanations

Love at Second Sight

This is the SEQUEL to Love is Blind, biotches (kidding!). If you found this and don't understand it, read the story Love is Blind. Trust me, it's pretty good.

Without any further ado, reader…Here is Love at Second Sight…

* * *

Sitting in an upright position, Hermione was faced with her arch-rival, Lucius Malfoy: the man who caused her husband so much anguish, so much depression and he looked oh-so please with himself.

"Ms. Granger, I don't doubt that you have some questions for me so I will let you ask your questions." No matter how many people he had assaulted, cursed, murdered, or raped, Lucius Malfoy did have some sort of moral code.

"How? Mr. Malfoy, you've been dead for ten or so years now, why come back now?" **Keep him busy, the deep voice echoed in her head. He's such a narcissist**

Lucius twirled his wand with a bored air, sighing.  
"I coined you a bright mudblood but apparently not. You've heard of Ut Erigo silenti etc enchantation, no?" Hermione nodded. "Well, I had the driveling piece of human excrement" Hermione snorted; only Lucius Malfoy would say "human excrement" and mean it, "that is Peter Pettigrew do it."

"How could he," A sharp blow impacted on her cheek, making a terrible crack.** Don't ever interrupt him. Granger, you and your Gryffindor anxiousness. The Dark Mark on his arm shows he has no moral code. Trust me, I know him and the mark; I have one.**

"Patience, my dear mudblood. Watch the stone wall." Lucius waved his wand and murmured, "Ostendo sum ut mihi specialis of preteritus."

The ugly slate wall melted away to reveal a sniveling Peter Pettigrew, kneeling facing north she presumed. Gathering a small pile of dirt and inserting a hair in the pile, he snapped his left fingers; as a smoky manifestation rose up, Peter took a jagged edge remnant of a mirror and slit his wrist. Uttering the last words of 'Of meus vita EGO tribuo vobis.', his porcine body shuddered and laid flat. Walking out of the smoke arose the aristocratic Lucius, brushing off his suit Within the blink of an eye, his body shimmered away from the confines of dark, dungy Azkaban.

"So you had him die for you?"

"Quite the contrary; it was a glamour. But Peter was not cautious like I advised him and I had to kill him."

Hermione snorted, "More like wanted to. You know you love murdering. Admit it Lucius."

Lucius walked to a corner and sighed. He turned, a look of malevolence adorning his features.

"To that I will admit. But I will also will tell you I have never had better satisfaction than killing your five children. Shocked, you look, Ms. Granger; your face is reminding of theirs."

"Lucius, could you really do it?"

"Do what, Ms. Granger?"

"Rape me…I can see it in your eyes." **DON'T GIVE HIM ANY MORE SUGGESTIONS LIKE THAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO BE RAVAGED? DAMN ALL GRYFFINDORS TO THE DEEPEST HELLS! **

Hermione flinched at the man screaming at her in thought speak.

"In due time, in due time; right now, you and I are going to discuss things. Moreover, my plans; by the time I'm finished speaking, you'll wished I would have killed you. I cannot promise that you will not escape unscathed, but you will leave. You will return; by the time you do return to wherever home is…it I'll be far too late to salvage the ruins."

"There are more deatheaters rising?"

"Rising, is the incorrect form, Granger; it is raised. From the ashes, rises the phoenix. The New Order of the Phoenix if you will. Your husband will never see it coming." A laugh rolled from his perfect white teeth.

* * *

An: The BOLD text is someone speaking to Hermione from Hogwarts via thought-speak. Guess who it is and I will update faster. Review it's like crack for a writer.


	3. Queen's Sacrifice

**Love at Second Sight**

This is the SEQUEL to Love is Blind, biotches (kidding!). If you found this and don't understand it, read the story Love is Blind. Trust me, it's pretty good.

WARNING: MENTIONS OF SLASH (BARELY)

* * *

Sitting in Professor Snape's office, Ron became irate with calm professor.

"Draco, you can't be serious…your father is alive and he's going to kill my wife."

Severus added, "And she can see now." The raven haired Potions Master pressed his fingers, an obvious migraine coming on. Being the one communicating with Ms. Granger was becoming rather annoying. Especially since she was waay too impulsive to deal or even outsmart Lucius Malfoy

"How?"

"Lucius is now alive. When the originator of a curse arises from the dead, all of the bonds of a curse would be lifted. So Hermione's been able to see for a good twenty-five minutes or so."

"What is he going to do?"

"He is going to toy with your wife then send her back, with her body in tact but her mind in shambles."

"What? How do you mean, Severus?"

"I know Lucius Malfoy better than anyone here. Lucius and I were friends; moreover, we were lovers for a brief time." The looks of shock and disbelieve were rapidly spreading. "Yes, I was Lucius' secret lover. Lucius favorite pass time was and still probably is-"

Draco said quickly, "Chess."

"Exactly; not only is Ms. Granger a player: she's the queen."

"A queen used as a pawn. The queen's sacrifice; it's a legendary move. Lucius love it. Like he is telling her," Severus dropped his voice an octave, sounding so much like Lucius, "I love to manipulate and you're going to do it with me."

Ron was not finished with his say, "He's going to use an Unforgivable on her?"

"No, of course not." Severus scoffed, "Lucius is far far too arrogant to just let magic do the work. All of his killings are done by his own hand. To use the Imperious would be far too simple."

"Then where is he?"

"We would any villain of his caliber be?"

The group waited on baited breath. "Where, Severus?"

"He's in the Room of Requirement, right under our nose." Before he could get the rest of the comment out, they were at the door. "But, we must wait. Lucius doesn't know what we know so he's going to play like he has all the cards but really he's bullshitting us. While he knows less than we know, we can triumph. We have to wait."

"Wait for what?" Draco asked, leaning on his desk.

"Wait for your father to be arrogant; as you and I both know, that won't take long. So we wait."

* * *

"Ms. Granger, riddle me this: how can you not be scared of me?"

"I'm not; why should I fear what should be dead?"

"That's why don't fear you: you will be dead."

For the next three hours, Hermione fed the information Lucius gave.

Severus waiting and hoped, Deatheaters- ex or not- don't pray, that Lucius understood what he was doing. Because if not, he would die and Severus would see him there. For more reasons than apparent.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this chapter makes more since. Furthermore, if you don't like my story don't read it. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews and the one that wasn't so encouraging: it helped me write. 


	4. More Explanations

This is the SEQUEL to Love is Blind, biotches (kidding!). If you found this and don't understand it, read the story Love is Blind. Trust me, it's pretty good.

Without any further ado, reader…Here is Love at Second Sight…

* * *

Hermione Granger was not one to cry for anyone, especially an adversary.

But after describing everything single disgusting thing he was going to do, she couldn't help but cry.

It didn't help that Lucius was about to rape her.

"Ms. Granger," He purred, pulling back her hair and opening her mouth, "how would you like it if I screwed you until the cows come home?"

Hermione had no vocal response but just spat into his open mouth.

"You'll pay for that."

"Lucius," Hermione had given up calling him Mr. Malfoy. "You couldn't handle me."

"We'll find out soon enough. Lord Voldemort is promising my son and me a brothel with however we want as concubines, and you are on the top of my list...and I always get what I want."

"Lucius, why wait until now to make your grand arrival? Lord Voldemort is gone; the prophecy has been fulfilled."

"You, for once, have not read the entire tome; Voldemort was only a pawn as was Peter. The glamour was just a guise to get you not pay close attention. While he was grooming me, everyone concentrated on getting Voldemort destroyed instead looking at his apprentice. I, myself, knew he would die."

"But we killed you."

"No, you murder who you thought was me."

"Elaborate."

"When Voldemort was banished, I got an extra life." Lucius continued, "The prophecy that the overgrown bat in the Astronomy Tower wrote said: unus quisnam dat scientia mos tribuo vita ut alter or The One who gives the knowledge gives the life to the second.

Voldemort has never been dead…his live transferred to mine…His soul simply ceased in being, but unfortunately for you, his power lives in me."

"We buried you in the Final Battle Cemetery; I helped them do it."

Lucius uttered one name, "Severus."

"Why Severus? What did he have to do with anything?"

"He raised me."

Hermione gasped, "That's completely preposterous. I knew of you being lovers with him, but Severus would not knowingly raise you from the dead."

A look of shock ran across his face. "Too right, Miss Granger, Severus did not. He did what I requested of him."

"Which was?"

"Giving water and dirt to my corpse."

"What does that do?"

"It gives me a third life to start anew with."

* * *

Severus stood over the cauldron, looking at the swirling concoction. 

"Hand me the hair Weasley." Ron did not shudder at the low rumble of his voice, "Be careful with that."

"What will it do?"

"Trust me, it will work, and that's all you need to know for right now."

* * *

Draco and Blaise were in the Restricted Section trying to find something. 

"I know that we are missing something." Draco looked around at the shelves, frustrated

Blaise looked at him from the table he where he sat and ushered Draco to sit next to him, "Just sit and look around for a black book with purple and black raven on it. After that, I will handle it."

It only took Draco two minutes to find it, but Blaise held him back. "You weren't in Ravenclaw; the library won't open for you."

Blaise walked to the book and tilted it out of its place; the shelf shifted itself to reveal a passage.

The black-haired Ravenclaw smiled, "Now we can get started."

* * *

AN: Explanations 

Lucius took Peter Pettigrew's body and when he resumed living as himself, he got an extra life. The burying of his body did happen, but it was his but he had another life to go on. Severus raised him just as Peter did. And, yes, Blaise is a male Ravenclaw in this story.

Hope this helps.

Wonder what Blaise and Draco are doing? For that matter, what is Severus brewing up?

Review to Find out! It's like caffeine for the writer


	5. Morte Infinite

This is the SEQUEL to Love is Blind, biotches (kidding!). If you found this and don't understand it, read the story Love is Blind. Trust me, it's pretty good. But I'm a little biased but read the 101 reviews and that might tell you something. (Tee hee)

Without any further ado, reader…Here is Love at Second Sight…

* * *

Blaise didn't look so suprised when he saw Professor Flitwick nonchalantly shelving books in the Ravenclaw Library. 

"Professor!"

"Ahh, Blaise Zabini; what can I do for you, good sir?"

"I need the book, Morte Infinita," Blaise said, pulling out a chair.

While Flitwick scurred around to find the book that they needed, Draco took a look around.

The room was extremely large with bookcases lining the edges; all of the titles were in Latin, Draco could barely make any out. It had been awhile since he practiced Latin.

The library was alluminated by laterns floating in mid-air and a fire untouched by anything. It captivated his attention and walked over there to touch the fire. _Almost there, he thought._ Before he could even get a fingernail in it, Flitwick kicked him in his chins and pushed him onto the floor.

"You idiotic little Slytherin; how DARE you touch the Flame of Wisdom? Even I am not worthy to touch it; what makes you think YOU are?"

Unbeknowst to some, Professor Flitwick was a dwarf. When someone threathen knowledge, he had to the right to be an angry dwarf.  
"I'm sorry, Professor. I had no idea..." Rarely did Draco Malfoy apologize but Flitwick was not a person to fuck around with when he got mad.

"You Slytherins are all the same; you had no idea that this flame is what keeps us going as a Soceity? Ravenclaws are the only reason you actually are still alive; we should have just eliminated you. Merlin knows we could do with out those snakes everywhere; it's rather tired, don't you think?"

"What are you on, Professor, I think the dust from these tomes have gotten to you or you've inhaled too much dust from being too close the ground." Draco tried to keep his signature sneer on as he stood up, but Flitwick caught him again in the same spot and he fell ungracefully on his butt. He shot an angry look at Blaise, who couldn't even save him from this 3'0 foot madman. _Some boyfriend he is, Draco snorted to himself._

"Lookie here lad, I haven't even begun to explain this to you, so I'll dumify it down for your puny little snake brain all Slytherins possess. Only a few actually saw Harry demolish Voldemort; you didn't see anything but a big flash of green light and then Harry was gone, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Flitwick wacked him in the same spot again with his little cane. _Man is he going to pay..._

"I am not finished Mr. Malfoy. As I was saying, you actually think that was it? Gods, you Slytherins are nothing but manipulative idiots; the blast of their two wandsconnecting made them fall into here. After that point, wands were of no consequence. Harry and Voldemort struggled and tussled while the heads of each house waited until Harry pushed him into the fire of knowledge. Then we began to chant: **La conoscenza è la chiave a vita; l'ignoranza li distrugge, tutti che la minaccino periscano in questo fuoco. Tutti che vogliano la conoscenza devono proteggere come io. The knowledge that we each bring to the table is the only way to destroy ignorance.** Harry had to it on his own; even in the most knowledgeable state, wizard is only part animal, just like man, and he too must you that to his advantage The only way to destroy any evil is with knowledge, Mr. Maloy, but I guess you Slytherins aren't privy to that information."

Draco was at his wits end with this professor, "Look here midget-"

Flitwick's eyes opened to as wide as saucers. "Midget? I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM A DWARF, YOU WEASEL LOOKING MAN!" This time, Professor Flitwick hit him in the balls. _Didn't think I would ever miss the cane hitting_. The professor walked over the desk were Blaise was desperately trying to control himself but failing miserably.

"Here you go my lad. Read as much as you like," Professor Flitwick said gently, "as for him, when he can breathe again, don't let him near my tomes. Merlin knows what he might do to it; use it as kindling." The professor began to amble out of the room.

"Well, at least he didn't get my hair, " Draco said haughtily and smoothed it over; the professor heard that and quietly stood on the ladder grabbing a rather large book on the effects of wolfsbane in a normal wizard and aimed with percision then clocked him rather nicely and effectively.

On his way out, Draco could have sworn that he said, "that will teach him to call me a midget..."

The two read deep into the afternoon and ran over into the night. Not a word passed between them, until Blaise found it.

"Draco, go get the professor, I think I have found a way to get Sirius, James, and Lily back and permanetlybut only if you hurry..." Blaise didn't even have to finish his sentence; Draco took off into the night in search of the one person who could make things right and the only person who could kill Lucius Malfoy: Severus Snape.

* * *

AN: I AM SO SORRY REVIEWERS! I have had a terrible time with my computer lately and I just got it two days ago. Hopefully, if you still like me, you'll review

As for the Italian I tried to pass off as Latin: "Knowledge is the key to life; ignorance destroys us, all who threaten it shall perish in this fire".  
All who desire knowledge must protect as do I means "**La conoscenza è la chiave a vita; l'ignoranza li distrugge, tutti che la minaccino periscano in questo fuoco. Tutti che vogliano la conoscenza devono proteggere come io."**

**and **

**Morte Infinita means **Infinite Death


End file.
